


Meant to Be

by Tiponya



Series: Just Want to Be With You [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: A Moment in Time, F/M, Gen, Multiple Couples, Sweet things, Tension, hand holding, i can not be stopped, multishipping here we go, something happens, taking a writing challenge, will change the stories rating if I get spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiponya/pseuds/Tiponya
Summary: A collection of shorts, one shots, and drabbles about the wonderful Detective and the vampires in their life. Primarily follows my own Detective Niamh Kingston. The pairing and rating will vary depending on the prompt because I love me some multi-shipping.
Relationships: Female Detective & Solomon Verda, Female Detective & Tina Poname, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Just Want to Be With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745479
Kudos: 9





	Meant to Be

As her hand brushed his again Niamh pulled back, fighting down the heat that rushed to her dark cheeks. She didn't want to put her feelings onto him, and Adam had only been sending mixed signals, sometimes he was so attentive and when he looked at her she felt like it would set her on fire and other times he was so glacial she worried she would get frost bite. How was she supposed to know where they stood without clear signals, as it was the only thing she could do was respond to what he had given her which was honestly not much.

She didn't know who she could talk to about it, she knew that Tina and Verda gossiped about her like a pair of old fish wives, but she also knew that if she needed them they would be there in a flash. Glancing out the corner of her eye she gave a small smile as she saw Adam was looking at her too.

“It's a nice day isn't it,” Niamh asked, her mind casting about for something to say.

Glancing at the sky she winced as she realized that it was overcast, and she had left her car at home. It had been a beautiful day when she had decided to walk to work. Still if her being embarrassed a little bit got him to smile at her like he was, then maybe it was worth it. She was sure this wasn't just some middle school attraction, firstly she was too old for that, and secondly the butterflies in her stomach had wings the size of dinner plates; it was such a funny feeling. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt like this. Not even when she had dated Bobby, especially not when she had dated Bobby.

Turning to look at him she watched as a bemused smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Was he trying not to laugh at her? Well then, huffing she turned away determined to get away from him or at least cool her face off a bit, but he reached over grabbing her hand.

“I am supposed to be guarding you detective,” Adam said, his voice soft and his smile not gone but fainter than before.

Glancing back at him she stopped before she looked down at their joined hands. Hesitating she looked from where they were joined to his face before slowly so that if he wanted he could pull away changing the grip so that their fingers were laced. She watched as his face remained frozen, but it was in his eyes, those beautiful green eyes.

“Detective,” there was something so wistful in that one word for him.

“You are supposed to be guarding me, it would be a shame if we were separated,” Niamh said, trying to keep her tone light, though she was sure he could hear her how fast her heart was pounding in her chest.

The affectionate twist of his lips was something he didn't even try to hide this time. His thumb rubbing the back of her hand as he joined her, his steps slow as he came to her side. As if he wanted to give her the chance to back away, but she didn't instead meeting him halfway. Green eyes met gray and for a brief moment things weren't perfect but they were pretty close.


End file.
